End of the Dream
by Shadowyman
Summary: My own version of the ending of Bioshock 2. If enough people like it, then I might make a full story. Contains violence ans some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock 2. Got it? Good.

This is my version of the end of Bioshock 2. Though it's only a oneshot, I'm pondering about whether or not to write a full story. Erm… well I hope you enjoy this short fic.

* * *

Persephone, once a prison owned by the rich Augustus Sinclair, was now flooding building full of despair and death. The prisoners who aren't yet killed or drowned were all crying their hearts out, folded into a fetal position, and praying that the God that they had once forsaken will save them from the horrible fate that will come to Persephone.

The bodies of Splicers, whether be Leadhead, Houdini, or Brute, were scattered all around the prison. Alpha Big Daddies were among the dead Splicers, their suits riddled with bullet holes and dinks and their helmets cracked with blood flowing out like a small waterfall.

The only sounds of life were either cries of sadness or the thumping of the only Big Daddy still alive so far, Delta.

Following his Little Sister's command, he had secured the Daycare Room that held the sleeping Little Sisters that were still under ADAM's control. The battle was long and hard fought, but Delta's journey through Rapture made him much stronger and well equipped that any of the Alphas or Splicers. His suit was riddled with dinks and craters formed from the .50 bullets that the Leadhead Splicers shot from their Tommy guns. His skin still feels the heat from the fireballs that were shot at him from the Houdini Splicers.

But all that mattered now was that he completed his daughter's orders and secured the remaining Little Sisters. With no more enemies in sight, Delta put away his weapons and slowly pressed buzzer by the door. Before the buzzer quieted down, a burst of pink mist suddenly filled the room and quickly dissipated to reveal the last remaining Big Sister, Eleanor Lamb, aka Delta's Little Sister.

"Excellent job father," Eleanor said as she walked through the door, her helmet glowing green as she watched the remaining Little Sisters sleep. Delta idly watched as Eleanor picked up the first Little Sister and began to rescue her, just as he did with the other Little Sisters he had met during his long trek to this moment.

"I need some more time father. I need you to go back to main lobby and wait for me. I promise that I won't take too long." Eleanor said.

Delta said nothing and followed his Little Sister's order. Taking his large Rivet Gun out, he slowly jogged back to the main lobby of Persephone. As he walked through the hallways, he passed the corpses of the Splicers and Alphas that he had killed on his way to the Daycare Room. But as he passed the halfway point to the lobby, which was the cafeteria, a barrage of Machine Gun fire flew through the windows, shattering the glass and flying into the wall.

But Delta was too fast for such an ambush. His trek around Rapture made him much more different than the simple-minded Alphas that only walked around Persephone. Delta ducked underneath the counter and put his Rivet Gun away, only to grab his Grenade Launcher. The two Alphas on the opposite side of the counter took the initiative and decided to attack Delta full throttle. The Alpha with the Machine Gun charged through the open door that connected the dining area to the back of the counter, only to be met with a grenade to his face.

The simple diving helmet was no match for the grenade. The explosive blew up on impact and the explosion easily broke through the glass, sending shrapnel and pieces of glass through the helmet and into the Alpha's fleshy face. The Alpha dropped his gun and fell backwards onto the tile floor, bit of blood on the floor from the explosion.

The remaining Alpha resorted to shooting his own grenades through the broken windows and hoping to kill Delta. Delta immediately ran out as he heard the Alpha's launcher shoot out the grenades. With no time to reload his own grenade launcher, Delta mentally switched his main Plasmid to his triple-upgraded Electro Bolt. The prototype Big Daddy shot a stream of electricity at the Alpha, stunning him immediately. The Alpha couldn't do anything but just stand in place, shaking violently as he felt hundreds of volts of electricity flowing through his body.

Delta took out his Drill, fully upgraded, and punched the Alpha in the gut with it. The Alpha flew back into the wall and just sat there, its helmet cracked.

The Big Daddy still twitched a bit, trying to find his Grenade Launcher, but Delta would have none of that. Changing his Plasmid to Insect Swarm, he unleashed a large swarm of bees to the downed Alpha.

The Alpha couldn't do anything as the little insects started to fly into his helmet and the crevices of his suit. The bees were relentless in their attack, each one stinging the Alpha multiple times and using their mandibles to bite the fleshy skin underneath the bulky diving suit.

Delta ignored the groans and moans coming from the near dead Alpha as he walked towards and then down the stairs. He didn't care for the people and monsters that he had killed; all he cared about was that he needed to get out of Rapture to save his Little Sister.

As he got to the main lobby, he saw the same pink mist again and went towards it. When the mist dissipated, Eleanor appeared along with the many Little Sisters that she had rescued.

"Father!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're alright. We don't have much time; I need to boil the water away so that we can reach the lifeboat. The Little Sisters I freed can help me, but I need time. When I get the water to a boil, I can come out and fight alongside you."

Delta gave his daughter a small nod, showing understanding of the situation. Eleanor smiled inside her helmet. Even in an almost impossible situation, her father still did everything to protect her.

Delta got his weapons out; shooting Trap Rivets, Proximity Grenades, Trap Spears, and Mini Turrets all around the perimeter. After he was done, he heard the footsteps and clamors of the still faithful Family Splicers coming towards the main lobby.

_Nobody will touch my daughter_.

Suddenly the room filled with Splicers and Alpha Big Daddies. Some were immediately killed from being hit by the many traps around the room. The Mini Turrets also did their job, shooting at anything they could sense. Delta had his back against the glass, shooting Plasmids, bullets, and grenades at everything that was moving.

But no matter how many Splicers were killed, more still came. The room soon became full of bodies, some with bees that attacked the nearest person, some still burning due to Incinerate, some with electricity flowing through their body.

Delta was taking a heavy beating when Eleanor exclaimed that she got the seawater at a boil. The prototype Big Daddy didn't hesitate to throw the pink Plasmid at the floor. His suit was covered in bullet holes and dinks, some bullets went through and went into his body. His body was straining from shooting so much and having used up so much Eve.

Eleanor showed no mercy to the resilient Splicers. She could feel the pain that these horrible people have inflicted onto her beloved father. With her anger reaching a boiling point (no pun intended), she used all of her powers and weapons to kill all who faced her.

"How could you betray the Family?!" One Splicer yelled at Eleanor. She responded with using her amazing speed to zoom in front of the man and grabbed his face, hard.

"And how can you be so foolish to still be following my mother. I may be a traitor, but it's better than being a fool who is fighting for an impossible goal." Eleanor used the needle on her left hand to stab the Splicer in the chest.

Blood flowed out as if a dam was broken. The man dropped the Tommy Gun that he had held and tried to take the needle out of his chest, but to no avail.

Eleanor was too focused on the dying man to notice a Brute Splicer charging straight at her.

"I got you traitor!" The Brute yelled, as he was only a few feet from the Big Sister. But he suddenly stopped with his face only inches from Eleanor's helmet.

"What!? What the fuck is this?" The Brute yelled out. He suddenly felt a mysterious force pulling him back.

Straight into Delta's spinning Drill.

The Brute yelled out him pure pain and agony as the Drill err… drilled straight through his body. Even with a ton of Tonics, the Brute's body was like paper compared to Delta's Drill. The sound of ripping flesh and shattering bones was accompanied by the Splicer's screams of pain.

Delta swung his arm, launching the Brute away and next to the bodies of his dead brethren. Eleanor did the same with her Splicer and teleported back to her father's side.

"Thanks father. You always protect me."

Delta did nothing but looked blankly into space. Eleanor suddenly felt the Little Sisters.

"Father! The Little Sisters have boiled the seawater away. We must reach the control system on the catwalk."

Both Daddy and Sister raced to the top of the catwalk. Splicers were still coming from everywhere, but Eleanor's Plasmids and Delta's weaponry held back the tide of Family members. Delta reached the control panel first. He pushed the security override button, letting the elevator tunnel open. But the action made the water tube overhead flood with water. And to make matters worse, the button also made the entire room start to flood.

Delta was confused with what to do. With no answer, he turned to Eleanor for directions. Eleanor understood immediately what Delta needed to know.

"Shoot the tubes! It's the only way that we'll make it to the tunnel."

Taking out his Rivet Gun, Delta placed a few shots into one tube, but before he could shoot the other tube, his gun was knocked out of his hand by a Splicer's grenade. Red lights shot out of Delta's helmet as he felt enraged. The Big Daddy used his Telekinesis to grab an innocent Splicer (except not really). The female Houdini screamed in terror as she levitated in front of Delta. Letting a huge roar, Delta shot the still living woman at the water tube.

The tube shattered, with the woman probably dead or drowning in the seawater. The mass influx of water filled the room way too fast for the remaining Splicers to find a way to escape. Before anyone new what happened, the room was flooded with seawater.

The Splicers that were unfortunate to be alive were now either drowning or struggling to find air. The only ones who were fine were Eleanor and Delta, their suits supplying them with plenty of oxygen and protecting their bodies from the seawater.

Eleanor quickly swam to the tunnel with Delta no too far behind. When they reached the elevator, they got in and pressed the up button.

When the elevator reached the lifeboat tunnel, Persephone was starting to shake and shudder as more charges were being set off, no doubt by fanatical Splicers.

"Hurry father!" Eleanor yelled as she swam to the lifeboat. "We have to hurry!"

Delta ran as fast as he could underwater but when he reached Eleanor, she was going the opposite way.

**BOOM!!!**

Delta's vision suddenly became a blur as the explosives that Lamb set up by the lifeboat entrance exploded. Delta opened his eyes to see that he was on top of the lifeboat.

The water pressure soon became too much and Delta started to slide off of the boat. He reached his gloved hand out to grab a railing on the boat. Pain coursed through his arm and body as he hung on for dear life. Turning his head, he watched as the city he once called home, became farther and farther away.

Mustering up all the leftover strength he had, he climbed slowly up the side of the boat. When he reached the windows, he saw Sofia Lamb, the once all-powerful woman of Rapture, gurgling and drowning inside of the once safe lifeboat. Next to the dying woman was her daughter, Eleanor. She was blankly staring at her so-called mother, no doubt glaring at Sofia inside the helmet. But when she saw Delta outside, she swam to the window closest to him. Delta put his palm on the window as Eleanor did the same.

They stared at each other, smiles on each one's face as they reveled in the fact that they will be together again soon.

As the boat reached the surface, Delta was violently shaken from the window and laid on his back. Seconds later Eleanor teleported in front of him.

"Father! Father!" Eleanor yelled as she took her helmet off and tossed it aside.

Delta said nothing in return, no groan or green light or moan. Eleanor felt hot tears roll down her face. Falling onto her Daddy's chest, she openly cried for him.

"No, please no." Eleanor whispered. "After all of our ordeals, all of the pain, all of the suffering, we still can't be together. Why? Why?"

"Oooaaaa." Eleanor opened her tear-filled eyes and saw the yellow light from her Daddy's helmet.

"Daddy?"

"Eaaa."

"Daddy?"

"Eaaallloonnnooorr."

Delta slowly and painfully raised his right hand. He wiped the tears off of Eleanor's face, being as gentle as he could so not to ruin her beautiful face.

But his actions only made Eleanor cry out harder. "Daddy, daddy please don't leave me. I don't know what to do without you. I need you. I need you."

Delta couldn't say anything. His chest felt wet inside, his bones felt brittle and broken, his muscles were torn and sore. Delta knew he was going to die.

Inside his helmet, Johnny couldn't help but weep as he watched his Daughter cry out his name. Though he couldn't talk, he could do one last thing to comfort her.

With his hand, he placed it gently on Eleanor's chest. Eleanor looked down at her Daddy. Her small hand clutched Johnny's large ones. And for a fraction of a second, the yellow light turned pink.

And with that, Delta died.

Eleanor stared back at Johnny, tears still falling down her eyes. Though Delta didn't say anything, she knew what the message was. And it was one that she never truly heard from, not even her "loving" mother.

_I love you Eleanor. Always._

* * *

Hope you guys like it. I don't know about you but I got a bit teary eyed myself. Well, if you readers think that this oneshot is good enough to issue a full story, review and tell me what you think.


	2. Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock 2. Okay? Good.

Okay, I have officially decided that I would make a full on story about how I think Bioshock 2 should have gone. Well… how I would've played it to be more precise. But I will incorporate other things like original characters, new scenarios, more plot add ons, and other stuff to make the story more interesting. After all, I doubt you people would want to read a walkthrough of Bioshock 2 put into word form.

If any of you have any ideas or input to my decision or future story, I would be happy to hear it. Just PM me or review this story stating anything to contribute to the story… or heck anything. Constructive criticism on my style would be fine as well.

I would also like to thank all of the reviewers, alerters, and the 200+ people who have taken time out of their existence to read my very bad story. Hopefully "End of the Dream" wasn't too bad (I know most of you guys liked it. I'm just too humble and I just put myself down way too much, that's all.)

Peace out guys. And I would like to see you read my stories in the future or my stories now.

See you all in "The Rapture Pilgrimage" (You can suggest your own titles)

I hope for all you readers to follow.


End file.
